


Kill-Switch

by bexacaust



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fucking On The Desk, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: ‘Cause I’m selfish, I’m obscene
Relationships: Minimus Ambus/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Kudos: 48





	Kill-Switch

Rodimus watched in silence as Minimus massaged his temples, hissing under his breath in some kind of frustration before green hands pressed down onto the desk’s surface.

Rodimus huffed brimstone and nudged the door shut behind him with a pede and a grin showing a glimpse of Kaonite fang.

Vulpine and quick, Rodimus loomed up behind Minimus before leaning down and burying his face into the loadbearer’s neck- Minimus froze, choking on his shocked exclamation as needlesharp dentae grazed over slim but sturdy cabling.

“Close down the console, Mims.”

“Ro-odimus, I have much work to do-”

“Close down. The console.”, purred the Prime into Minimus’s audial, the temperature difference making Minimus shiver unnoticeably, “It’s stressing you out, ‘n I don’t like that.”

“Duty calls, Captain, I-”

“Primus I love it when you call me Captain.”, chuckled the Prime, painfully sly even as he was playful, “Specially when you get all breathy like this.”

“I am not getting BREATHY-”

“Yes you are.”

Minimus turned his helm, intent on scolding his Captain; and was met with bright blue optics and a salacious grin- all the things well-meaning creators warn you about when you catch a stranger’s flirtatious gaze.

Suddenly Minimus remembered where his Captain hailed from.

“We are in my office, Rodimus.”

“Mhm. And you can fit real nice on the desk, Minimus.”

That got a scandalized gasp as Rodimus moved to turn Minimus’s chair; a hand on either arm of it and he was back to nuzzling the loadbearer’s throat and nipping at the exposed cabling. Minimus exhaled shakily through his vents, hands moving automatically to grip onto Rodimus’s chestplate as faceplates heated up rapidly at the Prime’s suggestion.

“Someone could walk in-”

“And walk right the hell back out again.”, growled Rodimus, the sound rumbling against Minimus’s throat and making the Enforcer’s optics flicker into dimness, “Not a soul is in this quadrant of the ship, Mims- and you’re getting stressed.”

“But it’s… Improper.”

“And?”

Minimus worried his lipplates with his dentae, letting his optics shutter closed as Rodimus continued the nips and kisses to throat and neckcabling while warm hands moved from the arms of the chair to the loadbearer’s waist and squeezed gently.

“L-Let me lock the door-”

“Lock it from the console.”

A green hand moved to the desk, feeling around with an increasing sense of urgency for the keypad that could lock the door. Rodimus’s fanged kisses moved along Minimus’s neck until they found his lipplates and Minimus couldn’t help the groan as their mouths slotted together like they were meant to fit all along in this configuration.

Rodimus kissed like he fought- firey and burning and hungry as the blazes that erupted from lighting strikes. Minimus felt himself lifted as Rodimus’s hands moved to green thighs, dragging the normally stoic mech from the chair to perch on the desk as their kisses grew frantic and needy.

The door pinged as it locked and Rodimus moved back down; his kisses leaving little ember-burns of sensation over Minimus’s chestplate and waist. The Enforcer squirmed, gasping when Rodimus dragged his glossa over heated panels.

This was a change not entirely unwelcome- Rodimus usually deciding against taking charge in the berth. The shock of a kiss to those same panels made them snap open and Minimus shuddered at the temperature difference.

And then he was gripping tight to the Captain’s helm as Rodimus buried his face between his lover’s slim thighs- the groans and soft sounds loud in Minimus’s audials and making him thrash slightly in Rodimus’s grip. Hips rocked as a valve was taunted with sharp heat and slick hunger- as lubricant-sticky kisses were pressed to Minimus’s thighs before Rodimus captured a flickering node between his lipplates and sucked.

Minimus’s back curled, he choked on words and screwed his optics closed tightly as a knot tied itself at the bottom of his belly; as his hips bucked and chased sensation and his hands dropped to the desk and datapads clattered to the floor in a helpless heap followed by the whispery moans of the loadbearer sprawled on the desk.

Rodimus laughed to himself, licking messy lips and rising to his full height to lean over Minimus; kissing him hard and letting him taste himself on the Captain’s glossa.

Heat burned on Minimus’s cheeks, making him whimper and claw at the desk until the kiss broke and he gasped aloud at the quiet sounds of Rodimus’s panel opening and his spike pressurizing.

The spikehead pressed against Minimus’s valve, making him hiss through his vents as the Captain betrayed his usually impulsive nature- slowly working his spike into his partner with languid rolls of his hips as he gently gripped Minimus’s wrists in his golden hands.

He leaned down as their hips met with a soft sound, kissing Minimus soundly once again and grinning into the contact; rocking his hips cruelly and making Minimus’s legs draw up as a green back arched.

Slow, solid thrusts to make Minimus’s plating scrape over the desk; to make his jaw hang slack as his optics went dim even as they swirled white-blue-grey. 

Rodimus murmuring praise and gentle words into his partner’s audial even as the desk creaked from the strain; the Prime’s thumbs rubbing gently along Minimus’s slim wrists before Rodimus kissed along Minimus’s jawline with a purr rumbling behind his gaudily decorated chestplate.

Overload was a slow buildup, stoked by rocking hips and the steady sound of frames meeting and moving apart. Minimus’s voice sounded softly, never raising to the piercing level Rodimus often reached in the same position- but every gasp and moan and huff shook a little more until Minimus’s frame tremmbled with each movement of Rodimus’s hips, and his helm thrashed from side to side for a moment until his backstruts rattled into a sharp arch.

Rodimsu grinned when Minimus’s legs went around a red waist, and leaned harder into each thrust as he released the loadbearer’s wrists. Green hands scrambled for a hold on Rodimus’s shoulders and back and he whispered his please into his Captain’s audial before his voice broke too often to make words.

A shaky, thin moan of “Captain!” sounded as Minimus felt his entire frame seize up around Rodimus- Helm pressed against Rodimus’s shoulder as a mouth was held open in a perfect silent scream.

Rodimus hissed in response, shivering as he tried to push through Minimus’s overload as long as he could until his own body betrayed him and gave in. A sinuous moan into Minimus’s audial as they rocked together, tangled up against the desk.

Minimus’s legs dropped away from Rodimus’s waist, and he wheezed.

Rodimus chuckled, nuzzling Minimus’s jaw, “….Admit it, you’re more relaxed.”

“..Captain, my legs are slightly numb. I’d dare to say I’ve surpassed relaxed and gone straight into exhausted.”

“Then we’ve achieved something-”

“Don’t you dare.”

Rodimus snorted a laugh, and Minimus sighed in affectionate exasperation.


End file.
